


last time

by TechnicalTragedy (orphan_account)



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Dirty Talk, Kinda, M/M, Open Relationships, i guess seungri is doin everybody in bb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TechnicalTragedy
Summary: "This is the last time."Youngbae nods, because that's what Seungri needs him to do.





	last time

**Author's Note:**

> apparently it's been long enough since i posted anything that i don't remember how to tag? i've been fighting through writer's block and i scraped this out in about 30 min/an hour so?? hopefully y'all like it!!
> 
> enjoy~

"This is the last time," Seungri breathes.

Youngbae nods, because that's what Seungri needs him to do. With a little smile, Seungri sinks down onto him, mouth falling open at the unavoidable stretch. Youngbae grabs onto his hips and holds him still, allows Seungri time to adjust like Seungri never allows himself.

"Take your time, okay? I don't want to hurt you," Youngbae says. "Let's take this slow."

Seungri slides down another inch when Youngbae lets him, then another and another until his ass presses against Youngbae's pelvis. Seungri moans, gyrating his hips in a slow circle to get more used to the feeling of Youngbae deep in him. He loves this feeling, feels like he was made to do this with his hyung. Youngbae is the only one who can give it to him just how he likes.

Youngbae scoots them back a bit, leans up to kiss Seungri gently and bring him back to earth. He smiles sweet, but the way his hips jerk forward feels way more erotic than what his expression gives away.

He doesn't move quickly. He never does. Youngebae's goal is always to drive Seungri crazy, have him pouting and whining for more and faster, only to give him what he wants when Seungri finally caves and says please. He's persnickety when it comes to bedroom manners.

Youngbae drives upward with purpose, making stars burst in Seungri's eyes, still slow and careful.

"Good?" Youngbae asks, coy.

Seungri grinds down on him in retaliation. "Could be better, hyung," he sniffs.

But Youngbae isn't like Daesung, who grins when Seungri presents him with a challenge and proves him wrong with ease. Instead, Youngbae shrugs.

"You could go somewhere else. Everybody wants Lee Seunghyun, right?" he says. Youngbae presses little kisses on Seungri's neck but otherwise goes motionless. "Anybody in the world would be so lucky to fuck you, wouldn't they?"

Seungri swallows as Youngbae's mouth shapes around such a vulgar word, still not entirely used to him cursing even after all the years their group has existed.

Youngbae doesn't have mercy when Seungri squirms on him. He locks his arms around Seungri to hold him steady. "Are you getting bored of me? Do I bore you, my impatient dongsaeng?"

"No," Seungri says. "No. Never. Take pity, hyung. I want you so bad."

"Hm." Youngbae sucks a little mark on Seungri's collarbone, right below where his shirt covers.

Without warning, Youngbae begins to move. Deep, measured thrusts up into Seungri knock his breath out, and all he can do is cling to Youngbae and enjoy the ride. It's powerful, making Seungri ache with how hard he is between their abdomens, but he wants Youngbae to come first, since Seungri can't help but feel that maybe he did hurt his feelings a little bit.

Seungri chokes every time Youngbae hits his prostate, and the heat in his groin is sweeping up his body.

Youngbae pants out, "Is this good enough?"

"Yes!" Seungri replies, shrill as he edges nearer to release. "I, I wanna feel you come in me."

Youngbae groans at that, and his pace speeds microscopically, but Seungri feels the difference. "Close," Youngbae says.

"Please," Seungri says. "Come on. Do it, hyung."

Youngbae drills into him a few more times and then Seungri feels a rush of warmth inside him. Within moments, he feels an answering heat blow through him, and his come splatters their chests.

They pant together, unmoving aside from their heaving chests as they catch their breath.

Youngbae pulls out with a nasty squelching noise, and they flop onto their backs next to each other.

"Was good for the last time, huh," Youngbae says.

Seungri hums. "Yeah, about the whole last time thing..."

Youngbae just smiles and pulls his maknae in closer to cuddle, despite the fact that they'll have to clean up in a bit.

Every time is supposed to be the last time, but who's counting?


End file.
